Betrayed by My So Called Friends
by I Luv Cooky Doe I Scream
Summary: Amu comes home betrayed by her "friends" and comes back for revenge. Will she succeed? If you don't know than, READ IT! REWRITE. Rated T just in case.
1. Coming Back for Betrayal

**Me: Hi! This was once my first fanfic until 4 jerks came into my life.**

**Amu: My life sucks! Why?**

**Me: Cause I like revenge and betrayal. ****And stupid people.**

**Amu: Hey! Ran!**

**Me: Don't you dare!**

**Amu: Watashi no kokoro, unrokku!**

**Amu: Chara nari: Amulet Heart**

**Me: (Grabs a bunch if pointy thingys)**

**Saaya: *Laugh* I guess I do the disclaimer. *Puts on make-up and perfume***

**Amu: Cooky does not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters.**

**Saaya: Hinamori Amu!**

**Me: Here! Take this pointy needle to the butt!**

(Amu POV)

**To: Nagihiko, Yaya, Rima, 3 Tadase 3, Ikuto, Kukai, and Utau**

**From: Amu**

**I'm flying to New Jersey in an hour. I want to see you before I go. Please come. I won't be back in a year!**

(At the airport)

"Hi, Amu-chi!" I look up. It was all the guardians plus Kukai, Utau, and Ikuto. I smile sadly. "Amu-chan," says Dia. "Don't worry. Believe in your radiance." I smile.

"Hello, Amu-chan!" says Tadase. I blush a little.

"Hi, Amu!" says Ikuto coolly as he goes over me. I turn cherry red. I can hear everyone whisper Amuto and Tadamu. I stick my tongue out at them.

"Well, bye!" I finally say. I get onto the plane.

(Next year)

I look outside and I'm eager to go back. My hair grew up to the middle of my back. I made one friend and she came with me. Her name Alice Romano and her charas, Cecil and Talia. Talia is her dream to be the best singer, dancer, actress, and be able to play all the instruments better than anybody else. Cecil is her dream to be great at all sports and to be stronger. When we got to the airport, none of my friends were here! We all got into a cab and drove to the Fujisaki manor.

(Tadase POV)

"Do any of you guys know who Hinamori Amu is?" I asked. "I got a text from her." I hear a chorus of no and me too. My girlfriend, Yamabuki Saaya, seemed nervous. I kiss her on the forehead. "Are you okay?" She nodded. Her face was a bright red as her hair. Kiseki sighs.

"Chara change!" Oh oh. Those are never good words. "I love you, Saaya." Then I kiss her on the lips. When the chara change was done, I noticed a pink haired girl walk in with a random girl. My face turns cold. "Oh yeah. Hinamori Amu."

(Amu's POV)

I was so angry and hurt.

I was really sure Ali felt bad for me and mad for some reason because she screamed, "What the hell is wrong with you, you bastard! I'm going to kill you and make sure you rot in hell ass!" Before she could scrap Tadase with nails she never cuts (eww!), I pull her into another room. A egg floats up to her from a window to Elizabeth like the egg knew her somehow. An egg floats up to me. A new chara!?

(Narrator's POV)

Amu's new egg was purple. It had a black, broken heart, a hammer breaking it, and a purple X. The background was the color of Ikuto's hair. Ali's egg had a punch of crosses, it looked like it was ripped, and it was blood red. Then, Amu's egg hatches. She had long black hair and devil horns. She was wearing a black tube shirt, a red tartan skirt like in Amu's uniform, black combat boots, fish net stockings and long fish net arm warmer things, black leather, fingerless gloves, and a black choker. She also had a devil tail and devil wings. Ali's had hatched, too. She had silver hair in a ponytail, a ripped up black dress, a red sweater that went up to the waist, a headress with a bunch of black Xs, and blood red, knee high boots. Both charas looked at their bearers. "Hi! We're Tami and Suzu! We're your wish to have revenge!" They said in unision.

(Ali's POV)

"Tami!" I almost scream. Tami nods and looks at the floor. An idea forms in my head and I smirk. "If you little guys are our wish to have revenge, how about a chara-nari?" I turn to Amu. "What do you think?" All 4 of us nodded.

"Watashi no kokoro, UNROKKU!"

**Me: This was hard. I can't think of anymore ideas.**

**Amu: Oh well.**** Anyways, R&R. Til next time!**

**Me: Words of encouragement for fellow fanfiction writers: poopoo brow, pee pee yellow, PIB, BIFFUY, CANDY, SUGAR!**


	2. One Enemy Gone, One New One Here

**Me:*Sigh***

**Tadase: Why are you so tired? Is it because of *not real don't wanna spoil***

**Me: No. It's because Talia had me type all day and night. Wait! You read ahead!**

**Kiseki: Of course, commoner! It's a king's job to know what his subjects are up to.**

**Me: Whatever. Kiseki, disclaimer, or Miki will do it.**

**Kiseki: You can't tell me what to do! But fine. Commoners…**

**Me: Miki, you do it. I'm going to fix Kiseki's parts.**

**Miki: Of course. Cooky does not own Shugo Chara or its characters.**

_Last time… "Watashi no kokoro, UNROKKU!"_

(Amu's POV)

"Chara Nari: Amulet Pain" I had a boy cut, red devil horns, purple devil wings, and a glowing black devil tail. I had a red tartan dress, a black leather jacketfingerless fish net gloves, fishnet stockings, black combat boots, and a black choker with a silver X charm. Ali character transformed into Bloody Revenge. She looked like Tami basically "To Saaya!" I says. We fly over to Saaya to find she's alone. Perfect. "Tamago Extract!" I made her shugo chara get sucked into her egg and then turn pure black. Saaya transformed with it and became Normal Princess. She had a plain white dress, a boring, old crown, and white flats. "Hurtful Lies!" A bunch of words came out of my mouth like a waterfall. Saaya dropped on the floor and started to cry. Ali took out too knives out. "Painful knives!" With that attack, her heart's egg was shattered. We un-transform and I have to admit, that was pretty fun!

"Hey, Ali!" I call out. She was reading a note with a look of concern on her face.

"Huh? What where you talking about?" she asks like a retard. I roll my eyes. "Sorry Amu. I have to go to my new house in Japan," she says as she waves goodbye. I would've followed but the main character has gotta eat, ya know?

(Ali's POV)

"So you came," Tadase says coolly. I look at him with a stern look.

"And what do you want with me prince of frills?" I ask with a cold voice. "The note said come here or else, not that I'm afraid of you." He chuckled like the god damn idiot he was. "Not me, I have specific orders from Christian to get you." Anger rises up my fists go flying. Too bad I suck at fighting and not smart enought to chara change. Tadase just laughs at me mockingly. "Get 'em!" _Punch. _Oh, and Alice faints!

When I wake up, tied up on a chair, in front of "him". He is Christian. We basically have the same history as Amu does with Tadase.

"Hello, Ali," he says with that dumb ass smile. I glare at him. I may be weak but I have something he doesn't. A chara.

"Tami, chara change," I whisper. The headband thingy pops on my head, two knives magically apear in my hands, and an psychotic smile was on my face. "Sorry honey," I say, cutting myself free, "I don't like you and even if I did I'm too cute for you!" I did that snappy thing when I said 'I'm to cut for you'. I chara change my whole way back to Amu.

"Where the fugging hell were you!?" she yells/asks. I scratch the back of my head and tell her everything.

"Uh huh. Looks like we have a new rival."

**Kiseki: Why did you stop?**

**Me: Couldn't think straight. Had to make dinner. -_-**

**Rima: Are we going to show up?**

**Utau: Your lucky. Ikuto and I haven't been talked about once!**

**Ikuto: Yeah, how do act to my pinkette?**

**Amu: Shuddup!**

**Kukai: Oui, don't forget 'bout me!**

**Pepe: And the charas, -dechu**

**Tadase: Why am I so mean?!**

**Nagihiko: I'm a little tired of only practicing dance.**

**Yaya: Yaya wants candy.**

**Me: Shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! Too many demands! I'm going to my room to write this down before I forget. Tami, Suzu?**

**Tami & Suzu: Got it. Please R&R peoples. See ya!**

**Dia: In case you are confused with the last chapter, Cooky-chan messed up a bit.**

**Suu: Yes, so don't be mad.**

**Miki: She forget to fix Elizabeth to Ali because, remember, this is a rewrite.**

**Ran: Yeah, yeah, and the egg came from her heart, not the window.**


	3. Going to Easter

**Me: Blah, blah, blah! Review ANSWERING! These are reviews that are not PM.**

**momoxtsuna- Yes, yes I do.**

**SC fan- Really? All the ones I've read, Amu betrays the gaurdians.**

**Me: Anyways, LET'S START!**

**X-Dia: Cooky-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or its characters. Enjoy.**

**Me: WTF! HOW DID YOU GET HERE!**

(Amu's POV)

I pick up the 4 eggs. They have gotten Xs on them 5 days ago. Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia. _Ring!_ I throw the clock on the floor.

"Fuck school." I mutter as I text Ali.

**_From: Amu_**

**_ To: Ali_**

**_ Meet me at that ramen place at 12. _**

(12 o'clock)

"Amu!" I hear Ali yell. "I found this flyer a man in black gave me." I look at the sip. It says, _Easter auditions tommorow at 5. We will be wait, Amu. Ali.**  
**_

"Do you know what this means!?" Ali asks. I nod.

"I have a chance of revenge." "Well that and we'll need to practice our ass off," she adds. The blue egg hatches and out comes X-Miki. She had blue hair with a streak of yellow, a cap with a spade and a white x, denim shorts, a blue short sleeve hoodie, and black slippers. Her face showed no emotion unless you look close into her eyes, which only shows sadness and anger.

"Why not do a musical performance," she says with a lifeless voice.

(Next day)

"Sorry girls. You sing really well, dance really well, but you need one more talent if your gonna be a star just in case you guys are asked to be on tv shows." I roll up into a ball. _Dammit. I tried so hard to fix_ _my crappy voice. _:(

"Than why don't you cook?" I look up and my green egg hatches and out comes X-Suu. Like every X-Character, she looks different. Her hair was put into two braids in the front tied with green clovers with a white x on it. She wore a dress with green and brown squares and the background of her dress was white, brown slippers with green ribbons with white dots on the ribbons, and she had a headband that looked a lot like Rima's. "Chip, syrup, whip cream, chara change!" My hair became braided and got tied with dark clovers. I gracefully walk towards Ali and the judge.

"How does cooking do for you?" They both nod and Ali and I bake some sweet treat that gets us in Easter! Yay!

**X-Ran: Did you like this?**

**X-Miki: Comment!**

**X-Suu: You think it sucks? –desu**

**X-Dia: Keep it to yourself please.**

**Amu: R&R basically.**


	4. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Do you want a story but you can't think of a plot? Well, here's your chance! This story is put up for adoption!**

**You like the plot? You can't write? Lucky for you, I have happened to gotten A LOT better at writing and I can re-write it!**

**Chapter 3? Have you notice I put Yay? I just wanted to point that out, YAY!**

**Want me to continue? REVIEW! Want me to re-write it? REVIEW! Want me to give it to you? REVIEW!**

**=D :) :9 c: ;) XD ^3^ :P :3 :D 3: :] :J**

**Tell me your opinions.**

**REVIEW!**

**(Don't you dare call me childish :P)**


End file.
